Where are you, Hollyleaf?
by PyroKitty24
Summary: Jayfeather and Lionblaze ask StarClan a question that has been bothering them since their sister's 'death'. Where is she? Is she really dead? Knowing StarClan, they'll end up with more questions than answers...


A/N: So this is just a short story I made because I was thinking about how much I missed Hollyleaf. That got me thinking about how she and her brothers are related to Ashfoot, who is related to Wind(star) and Gorsestar. So then this story was made. It was just something to tide me over until I feel like continuing my ShadowClan story I'm making. I hope someone ends up enjoying this out there, so please just review to tell me if you liked it or not at least! I like to know that people are reading my stories, and be on the lookout for ShadowClan's version of Into the Wild! A few more things I need to say before you can get on with the story (sorry)! 1) This takes place sometime between the end of the third series (Sunrise) and the start of the fourth series (the fourth apprentice). 2) No, I don't actually know anything about what really happened to Hollyleaf after she fell in the tunnels, but I believe Erin Hunter has something planned for her 3) I don't plan on continuing this story. It was just a little one-shot short story thing. **4) I do NOT own any of the Warriors Series' or any of the cats. They were simply borrowed for a non-profit story and still belong to Erin Hunter**.

* * *

Jayfeather opened his eyes to find that he was in a starlit clearing._ 'I can see! I must be dreaming.'_ He thought as he gazed around.

"Jayfeather! Where are we? What's going on?" came a voice from behind him, and the gray medicine cat turned around to see a tabby tom. His eyes were filled with a look of confusion, and his golden head was tilted slightly to the side.

"Lionblaze!" Jayfeather gasped, surprised to see his brother. He was the medicine cat! Whenever he had dreams of StarClan, it was just him. This was the first time any of his siblings had made it into his dreams.

Jayfeather was distracted from answering his brother's questions by a sudden rustling in a nearby bush. Both toms turned their heads and stared at the bush. Jayfeather was calm, but Lionblaze's pelt started to bristle.

A wiry, brown she-cat stepped out of the brambles. Her small frame was made out of stars. Jayfeather, being the experienced medicine cat he was, knew at once that this was a cat of StarClan. He could also tell that she was a very old cat, and one that didn't come around too often.

"You smell like WindClan! What do you want with us?" Lionblaze asked. His question wasn't mean or threatening. If anything, there was curiosity laced in his tone.

This caused the she-cat to give a small laugh. She said to them, "Have you forgotten that WindClan blood runs through your veins?"

The ThunderClan cats turned their heads away from the StarClan cat. They were either embarrassed or didn't want to admit their true blood.

"It's is alright though," the strange cat continued, "for I myself am WindClan, as you have already figured out. My name is Wind, the first leader of WindClan, and I am distantly your kin. If your mother wasn't of ThunderClan, you would have pure WindClan roots!"

The she-cat seemed amused by her last bit of information, but she saw that neither of the toms wanted to continue that conversation. She sighed and changed the topic.

"Well, I'm sure you both want to know why I have summoned you to StarClan at this late time."

This brought the cats attention back onto the WindClan leader. Seeing that she was in charge once again, the brown cat continued, "I have watched everything that has been happening as of late. I feel that you both have lost a part of yourself when your sister fell into the tunnel. But you must move on. I care for all three of you deeply, and it pains me to see this happen to Hollyleaf, but you must trust me! The best thing you can do is continue on serving your Clan. You will see your sister soon enough."

Lionblaze asked, "What do you mean? Hollyleaf is still alive?"

The question was met with silence and a frown.

"So? Where is she?" Lionblaze prodded.

The answer came slowly out of the brown cats mouth.

"You must be patient. The time will come when you can see her again. Always remember who she once was, and the love you all shared. Remember the good times, as well as the bad, and she will always be with you and on your side once again."

It was Jayfeather's turn to speak.

"So she's not with you in StarClan, but StarClan knows where she is?"

Instead of giving an answer, the WindClan leader just turned and trotted back into the brambles.

"Hey! Tell us where she is!" Lionblaze howled after her. He was about to give chase, but Jayfeather held him back with his tail.

He explained, "StarClan doesn't want us to know, because we can't do anything. They can't do anything either. Just remember what Wind said, and we can save her when the time comes."

Lionblaze was silent as he thought about what his brother said. "So," Lionblaze ended up saying, "StarClan does this to you a lot? Tell you useless things that make you worry even more?"

"Yeah." Jayfeather said with a small laugh. Suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion, the gray cat closed his eyes. The next time he blinked them open, he found the world dark once again.


End file.
